Superlioness
by SetRobOff
Summary: Simba isn't as young as he once was and he has been acting very mood lately; everyone notices, especially Nala. When Nala confronts the one she loves about his lack of appreciation for her, will he understand or will he push her further away? ONE SHOT


**Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this one-shot, let me know what you think! Thank you!**

**This is not songfic, but the title was somewhat named after a classic song called "Superwoman" by Karyn White**

Simba and Kovu together were patrolling the territory as the only two males in the entire pride. This was a daily and nightly routine to ensure that Pride Rock was safe from intruders such as hyenas and rogue male lions with a conquering plan on their agenda. It's been a while since Kovu, his sister Vitani and the other lionesses joined Simba's pride. Kovu was happily adjusting to this change. As father-in-law and son-in-law walked through the savannah together, they had a conversation.

"Simba, life can't get much better than this," Kovu said, smiling." I'm living in a beautiful kingdom, I have some awesome in-laws and most of all I'm in love with your daughter. Kiara makes me very happy. I could never thank you and Nala enough for giving us your blessing to be married."

"Thanks Kovu," Simba responded." But haven't we had this talk about ten times already?"

"Yes sir, we certainly have," Kovu nodded." However, it's obvious that if I keep talking about it that means everything I'm saying is I truly feel."

"Kovu, I never doubted for a minute how you feel about my daughter, my wife or me," Simba told him, somewhat sternly." I _know _you're being sincere; so you can leave it alone now."

"Simba, are you okay?" Kovu asked.

"I'm fine."

Kovu got the hint that Simba was a little annoyed at having the same conversation, so he decided to bring up a new topic. However, even this new topic was bound to annoy Simba.

"So Simba….Kiara and I have been making certain _plans_," Kovu told him.

"What kind of plans?"

"We're trying to conceive a cub," Kovu proudly revealed.

Simba paused for a few seconds and then said." Oh, that's great. That's wonderful."

However, there was practically no enthusiasm in his statement.

"So, what do you think of becoming a grandpa?" Kovu asked.

"I think I'm going to be _old_," Simba replied.

Kovu laughed but Simba was not exactly joking. He was going through somewhat of a midlife crisis for lions. Simba was not truly old but he couldn't help but feel that way. He's been married for a long time and he has an adult daughter. Now, his daughter is married and she is planning to give him grandchildren soon. Kovu decided to remain silent. He and Simba simply ended the conversation and focused on patrolling the pride lands for the next couple of hours. Everyone in Pride Rock noticed a strange change in Simba, especially Nala.

When Simba and Kovu returned from their patrol, all of the lionesses were feasting on two Cape buffaloes they brought down. Nala and Kiara smiled as they watched their husbands head their way.

Kiara and Kovu affectionately rubbed their heads together.

"Hey babe, how was patrol?" Kiara asked."No trouble?"

"Not at all, babe," Kovu responded." Everything was fine."

"Okay, let's eat," Kiara said.

As Kovu and Kiara began eating, Nala approached Simba. She rubbed her head against Simba but he barely rubbed her back.

"Honey, you're moody again," Nala said, with a frown.

"No, I'm not," Simba denied." I'm fine, Nala."

"Okay, well dinner is served," Nala told him.

"Thanks but I'll eat later," Simba insisted.

Before Nala could respond, Simba quickly walked away towards the main cave. Nala sighed in frustration.

Kiara looked up from her meal and asked." Mom, what's been going on with Daddy lately?"

"I wish I knew," Nala murmured, sadly.

For the next few weeks, Simba has been behaving the same way; arguably worse. He was cranky from dawn to dusk. The only time he ever seemed at peace was when he was sleeping. Frankly, everyone was getting tired of his grouchiness. But who dared to confront the king? Even the humorous, fun-loving Timon and Pumbaa failed at attempts to raise Simba's spirits. Simba was not usually like this and frankly, Nala was reaching her boiling point.

One night, while everyone was sleeping, Simba stood at the edge of the cliff gazing at the stars. However, he wasn't having a conversation with his father; he was just staring. Nala joined him but he didn't bother to look at her which made her even more upset.

"Simba, we need to talk," Nala stated, firmly.

"Not now, Nala," Simba snapped.

"I'm not giving you a choice in the matter!" Nala yelled.

Simba was stunned at the fierceness in Nala's tone.

"You've been acting strange for too long and it stops NOW," Nala angrily continued." I don't know what has gotten into you but you are going to listen to me without any interruptions. I'm going to tell you exactly how awful and unappreciated I've been feeling lately. As far as I'm concerned, I've been a great wife to you and that _hasn't _changed. I do so much for you, Simba!"

Simba felt boxed into a corner. He didn't want to listen to Nala, however, if he didn't, he knew things would get worse.

"Early in the morning, sometimes I put breakfast directly at your throne," Nala spoke." I make sure that your favorite parts of the carcass are reserved for you. The legs are picked bone-free and remain nice and juicy. All that's missing lately is your morning affection that you _used _to greet me with. Now, you complain that the meat is rotten when it used to be so fresh. And I can't help but to wonder if you're talking about ME. We don't talk the way we used to talk and it hurts, Simba."

Nala felt some tears coming into her eyes but she held them in." I've got my pride; I will not cry but it's making me weak! I'm not your super-lioness. I'm not the kind of wife that you can let down and think that everything's okay. Simba, I am just a _lioness._ Nothing more, nothing less. I need more than _occasional _as an expression of love from you to me."

"Nala, I'm not ungrateful and—" Simba started to say.

"I'm not finished, Simba," Nala argued." I have to remind you of everything I do, so you can open up your eyes! I fight my way through stampeding herds trying to catch a good feast for you. When you return home from patrolling the land, I try to make sure that your dinner will be waiting for you. But on many times when you get back you'd just tell me that you're not hungry at all. You say you'd rather gaze at the stars and you don't want to talk. You like to think that I'm just damn crazy when I say that you changed but I'm convinced that I know the problem…you don't love me anymore. You're just going through the motions and you're being unreasonable. Like I said, I refuse to cry about this; still I can't help but care."

Simba felt a harsh blow to his heart. He couldn't believe that Nala thinks he doesn't love her anymore.

"Nala, I do love you," Simba insisted.

"You haven't been acting like you do lately," Nala snapped."Simba, what is the matter with you? You've been behaving like a grumpy old lion."

_Did she HAVE to use the world 'old'? _Simba thought.

"So now, I'm old?" Simba exclaimed." Is that it, Nala?"

"I didn't call you old Simba!" Nala argued.

"You did so!"

"Why can't you just relax?" Nala yelled." Why would I call you old when I'm the same age as you are? I'm not old; therefore, I don't think you are. I said you're _acting_ like an old lion. Learn how to LISTEN!"

"So, now you're calling me stupid?" Simba shouted.

"What?" Nala exclaimed."Simba, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nala, just leave me alone," Simba snapped.

Nala just shook her head in anger and then said." You know what, Simba? I have a feeling you're doing this on purpose. You _want _to argue with me and get me upset. How dare you!"

"Nala-" Simba said.

"Just shut up!" Nala snarled." I don't know what your problem is but I'm _done _with it! I love Pride Rock; this is where I grew up but the fact of the matter is….this is _your _kingdom. If you want me to leave, I will leave _tonight._ But Kiara and Kovu will come with me!"

"Nala, you must be out of your damn mind," Simba growled."Kiara is not a child anymore; you can _make_ her go anywhere. Same applies to Kovu."

"Well, if you must know….we discussed this already," Nala bluntly admitted." Both Kiara and Kovu would join me if I were to ever leave. Honestly, they're sick of your cranky bullshit too."

"So, you all have been talking about me behind my back?" Simba asked, disappointedly.

"Simba, don't even _try _to play the victim here," Nala scoffed.

With that being said, Nala turned around and walked back inside of the cave. Simba sighed heavily and put his head down. He felt like such a fool. Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by a frantic yell and the rapid flapping of wings.

Simba looked up and saw Zazu flying towards him." Simba, there's trouble!"

"What kind of trouble?" Simba asked.

"Two rogue lions in the pride lands!" Zazu reported, hysterically.

Wasting no time, Simba bolted inside of the cave."Kovu! Kovu!"

Simba's yells woke everyone up.

"Is it everything okay, Simba?" Kovu asked.

"We have two intruders on our land!" Simba told him." We have to confront them."

Kovu stood up and hurried out of the cave along with Simba.

"Kovu! Daddy! Be careful!" Kiara cried out.

As Simba and Kovu sprinted across the savannah, they sensed that they were getting close to their foes. Suddenly they stopped as they saw too bulky lions walked towards them.

"Well, well….which one of you is the king?" the first lion demanded.

"I am," Simba replied, strongly.

"Okay, so the black-mane one can run along now," the second one said, nastily." You are the one we want to challenge."

"You know it doesn't work that way, loser," Kovu growled." You fight one of us, you fight us _both._"

"Very well," the first lion snarled.

Without warning, he sprang onto Kovu, tackling him to the ground. Simba let out a roar of rage and he clashed with the other lion, exchanging harsh blows, vicious bites and fierce scratches. Kovu rolled around on the ground fighting with his opponent. Both of these lions were very tough and powerful but Simba and Kovu put a brutal defense for their lives.

After such a big struggle, Kovu was finally gaining the upper hand. As his opponent charged at him Kovu countered the attack by tossing him over his head.

The defeated lion landed the wrong way and shattered one of his hind legs. Having beat him down, Kovu hurried over to assist Simba.

Simba was pinned down getting bitten all over; however, he refused to let his opponent access any of his vulnerable spots where he can deliver a fatal bite. Kovu attacked the lion and wrestled him off of Simba. Simba stood shakily on his feet; his body was inflicted with several bite and scratch wounds.

Standing face to face, Kovu and the rival stared each other down. The lion took a huge swing at Kovu's face and missed. Kovu retaliated with a vicious blow to the jaw. The impact of the swipe knocked the lion over into a nearby bush. Suddenly, they heard him roaring in pain as he jumped out of the bush. His eyes were bulged in bewilderment. Kovu and Simba suddenly saw a large cobra slithering away. The rogue male has suffered a venomous bite from the deadly snake.

With one poisoned and the other halfway crippled, they had no choice but to retreat and leave the pride lands. This was a tough fight but Kovu held his own for himself and his father-in-law.

"Thanks Kovu," Simba said, sincerely." I honestly thought I was a goner. Those guys were tough."

"You're welcome," Kovu said." We better get you home. You're bleeding quite a bit."

After Kovu and Simba made it back to the cave, Rafiki was sought out by Zazu to nurse Simba's wounds. As the entire pride gathered around him, he apologized for his behavior and they all accepted it.

"Nala?" Simba said.

"Yes?" she responded.

"Honey, do you forgive me?" Simba asked.

Nala sighed and then said." Yes, of course."

"I don't know what's gotten into me," Simba stated." I suddenly developed a fear of aging and it just made me lose appreciation for everything that's important to me. I'm so sorry, Nala. I love you."

"Simba, look into the corners of your mind," Nala told him." You know I'll always be here for you through good times and bad but I can't be that super-lioness that you expected me to be when you were going through your mood swings. I'll continue to give you everlasting love if you return it to me."

"I know, honey," Simba nodded." If it wasn't for Kovu, I probably wouldn't have won that territorial fight. I can't bear the thought of you losing me, knowing that the last time we've seen each other we were arguing. Nala, you mean the world to me. I can't picture life without you. We grew up together and I want us to grow old together."

Feeling a wave of emotion, Simba and Nala huddled together passionately. Of course, Simba was still in love with her. He was also ready to be a grandfather whenever Kiara and Kovu decide to make it happen. Neither Simba or Nala were old; they just weren't as young as they once were. However, Simba realized the beauty in aging. As long as he had Nala by his side, he was looking forward to aging.

**What do you think?**


End file.
